Exist
by Clara the Writer
Summary: A certain purple banded brother made himself exile because of something that isn't supposed to exist. [RaphxDon, mpreg, Tcest]
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story "Exist", it's an RaphxDon mpreg/turtlecest/AU sort of fanfic. Please respect as I'm experimenting writing "difficult" themes. Thank you.

* * *

_"Donnie, this is wrong."_

_"Raph, I love you and you felt the same."_

_"Yeah, this is why we need to stop."_

* * *

_"Don! Don! You okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm just not feeling well."_

_"Maybe it's because of the wound you had during our mission with the Kraang?"_

_"Maybe…"_

* * *

_"You know Donnie *hic* I still love you. *hic* I want you so badly…"_

_"Me too, Raph. Me, too."_

_"Then, let's spend this last night *hic* of being together. *hic*"_

_"… Okay."_

* * *

_"Hah! Raphie!"_

_"Not too loud,"_

_"Uhn!"_

* * *

_"It can't be! It can't be! That virus! That virus must have caused this! Should I tell it?! But Master will hate me for this! My family would be ashamed of me! Raph and I… Raph… Should I kill it? No… No! It's your fault. Not the baby's. If Sensei didn't care, you should be lost and dead long time ago."_

* * *

My name is Donatello Hamato, the brains of the team. I trained ninjutsu under my father, Master Splinter. A year ago, I left my dearest home and lived to an abandoned area under a large oak tree. With April's help, I was able to build a new "lair". She said I shouldn't stress too much because of my condition.

I was pregnant. Yes, I'm a male and I'm pregnant with Raph's child. During my tests with Leatherhead it was discovered that when I have the virus, I had the hormones of a female. You can say my internal body is turned into a female.

But the chance the egg would survive is slim as my body is not accommodating for pregnancy. If that happened, I can have my life back. But… Poor thing.

After so many trips to the bathroom, mood swings and cravings, I laid an egg on an improvised bath tub with soil in it. I felt proud for some reason.

But the electric circuitry is not done so it's hard to keep the egg warm. I'm scared that my egg might not hatch because of the temperature. April and I started to prepare for the hatching is getting near.

That aside, it seemed that Raph is back being the Nightwatcher again. She said the team searched for me. They will not understand my situation. They would think I'm a sick bastard.

I heard Raph had been seeking other dimensional species as well… He and I are not together anymore. So let him be.

After a few months, the egg hatched.

It's a boy. He is so beautiful. He had my skin. But after a few days, I'm shocked. He opened his eyes. Golden orbs. He got his eyes. He got his Daddy's eyes. But then again, I'm really happy. My little dumpling. It's so worth it.

"Welcome, my baby Rigel."


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the story "Exist", it's an RaphxDon mpreg/turtlecest/AU sort of fanfic. Please respect as I'm experimenting writing "difficult" themes. Thank you.

* * *

**Don's POV:**

We need to do extreme care for Rigel in the few months after his hatch. Even I had one son, he's a handful. But every time I stare at his eyes, he reminded me that he is an unexpected gift.

"Donnie, are you sure you're not going back to your home?"

"It's better not to ruin more what's already been done."

"Rigel needs another parent, too. Someday he will realize why he only had one."

"I can be both! I'm a Dad and a Mom! Master Splinter raised us alone, too. Rigel should understand that."

"I'm not here to argue, Don. It's just…"

"I know what you mean. But do you really think Raphael will understand this? He will only say that it would hurt his macho pride or something like that. He would laugh and never believe me."

* * *

It's really hard having power outages. I had to provide my own body heat to Rigel. I noticed though he sleeps like his Dad. It's really adorable.

One night really challenged me, when Rigel was around 6 months old. He got severely sick, April is out of town, so I have to leave and return quickly. I went on this clinic to get some medicines. Well, living under the sewers, didn't have any technological equipment and being jobless is really hard.

I got some medicines for Rigel until…

"Hey, what ya doin' there?"

No. NO. He's here. I know that voice. I did not dare look back. I know it's Raph… Or the Nightwatcher.

"Seemed you're havin' a little fun stealin' eh?"

I quickly jumped on the window. Only to catch the ridge of the building and climbed up. The Nightwatcher used his manriki to hoist himself up. I paced faster, like a prey trying to escape from the claws of a predator.

I hopped from rooftop to rooftop. I just need to get to Rigel. My baby is sick.

It was a close catch as he tried to get me using his chains. But I was able to hide myself. Ha! I knew his tricks in his sleeves. I lived with him as far as I can remember.

I quickly went back and tended to my little dumpling. Thank goodness he got recovered and being his happy self again.

That encountered though, seemed that Raph didn't change.

* * *

"Mama! Look! Nightwatcher! TV!"

I smiled at him as he is able to string many words already. Well, not to brag whom the genes came from.

Yes. My precious dumpling Rigel idolizes Nightwatcher. He says he is a hero kicking bad guys butt.

My son, he almost caught my butt that night.

"He's not a hero. He is just a show off, Rigel. Nightwatcher is a vigilante, a rebel."

"No, Mama! He's good! Nightwatcher! Hero!"

* * *

**Raph's POV:**

I'm annoyed and pissed! I was in this buildin' when I saw a shadow on the next one. I checked it and I was right. Some dude is stealin' medicines.

I got up and ran there. I spoke up. He seemed to be wearin' a cloak. I knew he panicked, as I waited for him to move. I love how they play hard to get.

But I didn't expect he would be fast enough to jump that window. I used an alternate route, usin' my manriki to hoist and used as a vine. Yes, I took it from Leo the Jungle Boy.

I ran after him on the top of buildings. Man, he is fast. I like a little challenge. I threw my manriki to catch him but he seemed to be smart enough to feel when I'm goin' to attack.

He jumped off the building and I saw somethin' glimmer on his ankle before I completely missed him. Damn it! Fucking bad day!

My brain just had to process Donnie's anklet band I gave to him a year ago in the middle of a chase!


	3. Chapter 3

**Don's POV:**

I watched Rigel falling asleep while hugging my chest. That encounter with Raph entered my head again. He never changed, that grumble voice still made me tensed. Damn it. Why is fate messing with me again?! I don't want to confront him anymore. I want to hide for the rest of my life. It's not because of cowardice but because there's nothing to talk about already.

Raph and me… We were over long ago.

I don't want Raph, in any circumstances, and me be together because of Rigel. Also, bracing to the worst part, he might take Rigel away from me. I would fight my red clad brother if it's needed.

I lifted my feet to be more comfortable and saw the silver band around my ankle. If looked close enough, our names are engraved. Call me a fool but I still wore it.

* * *

"_I hope ya like it, Donnie. Always remember even though I didn't show it much, I'll always love ya."_

* * *

Droplets of tears fell from my eyes. I tried not to be loud as my little dumpling is sleeping. I don't want my son to ask why I am crying again.

I really tried to avoid being bitter. I really did. I really tried working it out to last that forbidden relationship. But Raph placed his final word. I fought a battle that I knew I will lose in the end. Among the family, I'm the most sinful. I miss my family, I really do… But I don't want to mess that relationship up. It's the only thing they've got left.

So, I was thinking if I'm able to share Rigel with Raph…

No.

I'm capable raising my son and I did it. I don't need his help. But like April said, he needs two parents. I'm both a Mom and Dad! Yet Rigel is always calling me "Mama" even after all my teachings to call me "Papa".

But what if Raph saw us?

I really don't know how I would respond. Even a year after, it will not be a joyous reunion.

* * *

**Raph's POV:**

The anklet thing made me think of him. Ever since that medicine robbery incident two months ago, it really left me ponderin'. I tried forgettin' his disappearance. I knew the reason why he ran away.

He hated me.

I had a great hangover after the break up. Even I'm done in bein' sober, I knew he thought I didn't love him anymore. But fuck it.

The weeks before he disappeared are the worst weeks. He and I are avoidin' each other. He often goes to Leatherhead. Then, he ran away. He disappeared.

My brothers seemed to know my distress but I just want to punch some suckers. So I became Nightwatcher again. Hopin' I would see him someday

I just want to see Donnie.

I want to be with him again.

I want him to know Leo and Mikey are engaged.

I want to start with him all over.

I want to make amends of the biggest mistake I ever did.

I want him to know I never stopped lovin' him.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the story "Exist", it's a RaphxDon mpreg/turtlecest/AU sort of fanfic. Please respect as I'm experimenting writing "difficult" themes. Thank you.

* * *

**Rigel's POV:**

I see Mama very sick today. I knew Mama tired himself too much. I really wanted to make Mama feel better.

"Ma… Ma…"

"Rigel… Baby, you go to sleep. I'm going to be okay."

"Aunt… 'Pril…"

"Baby, April is on vacation with Uncle Casey. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I heard my Mama coughing hard. It really sounded bad.

"You go sleep, okay?"

I crawled back to bed. But the rain is making me awake. I checked Mama again. Mama seemed like he ran fast for some reason and he is very warm.

"Raph… Raph…"

I blinked. Who is that? Mama, I'm Rigel. Mama is very sick. I had to get help. I hold Mama's phone. I always play games with it. Yet sometimes, I fumbled to other buttons.

I think I went to this list of names.

"Raph" is what Mama said. Maybe he can help Mama. I scrolled downwards to these names. Mama taught me some letters like in my name. My name is like this Raph Mama talked about.

I saw a name.

Ra-pha-el.

Raphael. It's a little different from Raph. Maybe they are the same person?

I need help for my Mama.

I pressed the button and put it beside my ear. It's making sounds.

* * *

**Raph's POV:**

I grunted in frustration when my T-Phone rang loud. I lazily grabbed my phone and looked at the caller. My body froze and quickly pressed the button.

It's Don! It's Donnie!

"Hello, Don?! Donnie! Come back home!"

I really didn't know what words I want to say. I just need him home. But I heard nothin' followed.

"Don?"

"Ra… Raph?"

My eyes widened. The voice is not Don's! It sounded way younger.

"Wha-? Who are ya?! Why did ya have my brother's phone, kid?!"

I can hear the tense from the other line. I don't understand.

"Save… Mama."

I'm so confused. Then, I didn't hear anythin'. I lost the damn call!

I felt anger risin' in my chest again. The same feelin' I always experience. The fuse that is goin' to go off and explode. But I breathed deeply, tryin' to calm myself. I thought of Donnie smilin' at me.

After Don's disappearance, I consulted Leatherhead by the order of Master Splinter. He said I'm out of control and spiralin' into anger and depression. I learned how to minimize my anger. I don't want to fight with Donnie if he and I had the chance to talk. For a hot head like me, it's really a challenge but LH said the tip is to think of somethin' that makes me calm. For me, it's someone. His smile made me calm. His eyes washed my rage away. I like to think he had powers to tame me.

I still didn't know why that kid had Don's phone. Either way, it's a sign he or someone needs help.

* * *

**Rigel's POV:**

I'm waiting here under the big tree. Mama built this elevator thing so I can come out easier and play outside. It's raining hard and made me wet even though I'm under the shade.

I want Mama to be better. I need help.

"… Kid?"

It's the same big voice earlier. Finally, Raph is here! I turned around and I'm really surprised.

It's Nightwatcher!


End file.
